mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2461
Mikey Episode Number: 2461 Date: Saturday, April 2, 1994 Sponsors: A, D, 8 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird recites a poem about the upcoming sketch |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Super Grover: "Dial S for SuperGrover" - A little girl named Shirley had plans to play with a friend, Bobby, but she has too much homework and has to cancel. Super Grover arrives to help her figure out how to tell him, but while Super Grover is busy coming up with ridiculous ploys, the girl decides to just telephone him. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ballet-dancing yaks show their fronts and backs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie is scared of a violent thunderstorm during the night, but Bert reassures him it won't last. To cope with his fears, Ernie imagines the lightning as flashes from Olivia's camera, and the thunderclaps are someone dropping something. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Eight children dance in a colorblock grid |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Rainbow Fish counts groups of 8 in the ocean |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|8 Cows |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Michael, Luci, Amy, Adam, Derek, and Tina sing "The Backyard Gang Rap" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Counting the circus clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Soul A |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A for Acorn |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Blossom Dearie sings "Figure Eight" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Scooter and Floyd Pepper sing "Mr. Bassman" with Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem backing them up. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Tyrone Davis sings "Island of Emotion" Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Looking for triangles in the city (Maria voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog and the Moo Wave sing "Do-Op Hop!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Bob Kaliban sings "The Weather Show" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo Sings "Flying" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Veterinarian's Hospital: Chicken |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Letter Sound Limerick: D - Dog |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Alphaquest - Letter D: dry dusty desert, drums, dance, dinosaur |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Colambo: The Lost Slipper Caper Colambo helps Cinderella figure out what happened to her glass slipper. The Prince shows up with it, and takes Colambo with him to the palace. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Oscar the Grouch introduces the warthog -- what a beautiful-sounding word! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A warthog runs around Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster and the Fly Girls sing "Healthy Food" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Insert | style="text-align: center"|Robin Williams and a robin observe how similar they are. Afterwards, the robin sings "Lullaby of Birdland". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster: After sounding out the word "honk," the Honkers appear. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop has to bring 8 steamer trunks down 8 flights of stairs |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Readers of the Open Range" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Geometry of Circles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Colambo announces the sponsors. After the credits end, we fade to Ernie, his Rubber Duckie, and Bert next to the Sesame Street sign while Big Bird holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide